1. Technical Field
The present application relates to a recorder and a player. More particularly, the present application relates to a recorder that records audio and a still picture and a player that plays back the recorded audio and still picture.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 6-276478 discloses an audio and picture recorder/player. That recorder/player shoots a still picture and writes it on a storage medium while recording audio. In this case, the shooting time is a point in time when the still picture should be presented preferentially during the playback. When instructed to search for a still picture by the user while going to reproduce the audio recorded, this audio and picture recorder/player displays a list of still pictures that were recorded while the audio to be reproduced was recorded. On the other hand, unless instructed otherwise, this audio and picture recorder/player starts reproducing the audio instead. And when finding the reproducing time of the audio agreeing with the recording date and time of some still picture, the recorder/player also presents that still picture along with the audio being reproduced.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2001-69453 also discloses an audio and picture recorder/player. When writing audio data and still picture data in a storage memory system, the recorder/player generates a still picture playback time management file for use to manage the time that has passed since audio started to be recorded. That still picture playback time management file describes the names of audio files, the names of still picture files, and their presentation times.